Existing dual duct couplings typically require specially made installation tools, which must be further customized depending on the working environment in which the dual duct coupling is used. Further, special seal configurations are currently used to meet stringent performance characteristics and/or to account for the dual ducting configuration which complicates manufacture, installation, durability and maintenance of the currently used couplings.